Living Life
by TheDemigodWitch
Summary: James Potter has always been compared to his dad.Nobody outside his family has tried to know the real him. Fred his best mate is the only real friend he considers trustworthy. That is until Allison Wood shows up. Starts Second year for a few chapters then will go to 6th year.
1. The Sorting, houses, and Malfoy

As the first years walked in looking like they were going to pass out right then and there I couldn't help but remember how it felt to be in there spot. Just last year I was afraid of where I would be sorted. I had so many people expecting me to get into Gryffindor. Well that's the price with being James bloody Potter. The first child of the boy who lived, the chosen one, vanquisher of the dark lord, savior of the wizard world… and on and on. Now my brother Albus is expected to join me too, but come on there is no chance he's not. Potters and the Weasley belong in Gryffindor! Even though I tease him about getting in Slytherin, doesn't mean that I think there's a chance he will get sorted in there.

When everyone is in the hall way Professor Longbottom starts calling the names.

"Aldridge, Matthew"

"Ravenclaw"

"Conway, Lauren"

"Hufflepuff"

The names went on and on and I started to dose off when my best mate, Fred, elbowed me in the gut.

"What was that for" I hissed at him

"Albus is soon mate, after Malfoy" he whispered back. As soon as he said that I was wide awake. My head snapped up and all my attention was on Al.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

A skinny pale boy with blond hair got up and made his way to the hat. I had no doubt he was going to be in…

"Slytherin"

The whole Slytherin table clapped, for they got the only Malfoy heir. For all I could care they can have him. The next name got everyone's attention.

"Potter, Albus"

My brother walked up to the platform. Al looks just like me except he has dad's eyes and glasses. Besides that we both had the 'potter hair'. As he sat down I could see him mumbling to himself. I expected him to be sorted right away but it seemed as if the hat was having a long conversation with him. How hard could it be, we all knew where he belonged.

"Slytherin" the hat called out. My heart almost stopped. I looked over at Fred to see if I head correctly, and sure enough his mouth was wide open with disbelief. The whole hall was speechless. I watched al how he went and sat at the end of the Slytherin table, nobody trying to talk to him.

"Weasley, Rose"

"Gryffindor"

I faintly heard my cousin get sorted into Gryffindor as I was staring at Al in shock. Malfoy had just walked over to him and held out his hand. Al shook it and I swear I saw a slight smile on my brother's face. I elbowed Fred and pointed over to them.

"Maybe Malfoy isn't such a git after all"


	2. New, fights, and Ali

A week has passed and I still haven't talked to Al. He's been avoiding me off since the sorting. Too busy thinking about Al , I didn't even notice my best mate walk in.

"James, up for a prank?"

"Piss off" I said throwing my textbook at his head, which he easily dogged.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing "I lied

"Sure whatever, so you ready for quidditch tryouts?" insensitive wanker. Who could talk about quidditch in a time like this!

"I'm such a git" I blurted out.

"Told you something was bothering you" he said with a smirk.

"Of course there's something bloody wrong with me. My brother thinks I hate him!" I screamed

"Blimey mate! Just talk to him already"

"I can't. He is avoiding me, help me Fred" I collapsed on the floor holding my head in my hands. Everything went quiet and when I lifted my head up nobody was there. My brother thinks I hate him and now my best mate abandoned me. So I did one of the things I rarely did. I James Potter was crying.

I felt a hand touch my back. When I looked up and a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes was looking at me with concern. Allison Wood. I never really talked to her before but her dad is an old friend of mine so I had seen her at gatherings before.

"You alright?" she asked kneeling down in front of me.

"My brother thinks I hate him and he probably hates me, my one true friend who likes me for me and not because of my dad abandoned me when I asked for help and I just don't know what to do" I said then realized I was telling this to someone I barely knew. I looked away embarrassed.

"James" Allison said but I just couldn't look at her.

"James, please look at me" there was so much care and desperation in her voice; I just couldn't help but look.

"Albus does no hate you, he loves you. Sure he might think you hate him. But if he thinks that why are you not fighting for him. The James potter I thought you were would not give up on his family like this. He would fight; better yet he would march down to the Slytherin common room and demand to see his brother. The only person I have seen trying is Fred, who happens to be down there right now being a total nutter demanding to be let in the Slytherin common room."

It took a minute to realize what she just said, but when I finally did a smile made its way on my face and I couldn't help but grab Allison and pull her into a hug. She chuckled but hugged me back.

"What are you waiting for, go join your best mate" Allison told me. I quickly jumped up and scrambled out of the room, but before I got out the door I was stopped by a voice.

"James" Allison called out

"Yeah" I questioned looking back at her.

"I think you're a great guy, and not because of your family" she said before heading up to her dorm. I couldn't help but smile the whole way to the Slytherin common room.

LINE BREAK

When i reached the common room Fred was there just like Allison had said. and he wasn't being quiet either.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" he screamed

"FRED!" I screamed trying to get his attention, but he wasn't listening, so i did what any person would have done. I took my wand out and put a silencing jinx on him. you think that would stop him but nooo, he was still going at the door.

" The password is darkness powder" someone said behind me making me jump. When i turned around Scorpius Malfoy was there with a sly smirk plastered on his i could say thank though he opened hid mouth to speak.

" But there is no sense Al is in the library"

that got Fred's attention, he was now staring at Malfoy with an open mouth before storming off in the direction of the library.

"thanks Mal- i mean Scorpius" I told him before sprinting off to the library. when i got there Fred was trying to scream at Albus, but thankfully i didn't take the jinx off yet.

" Fred if you calm down ill take the jinx off, getting us out of the library will be no help" he nodded and i took it off as i sat down next to Albus. i glared at Fred and he took the hint and went to flit with a few Ravenclaws who were studying.

"Albus.." i started saying before he cut me off

" Why are you talking to me, I'm a Slytherin. An outcast in the family." he said looking at the table. i could see his eyes start to tea up and i couldn't help but feel like a horrible person. if I didn't give him so much grief he wouldn't be thinking this. He wouldn't be bringing himself down.

"Albus i could beat you up for even thinking my brother, no matter what house your in or whoever your friends are. I don't hate you and I never could."

Before i could even say another world, he tackled me with a hug. I could feel my shirt get wet as he cried into my chest.

"I love you Jamie" he mumbled into my shirt

"I love you too Al, don't forget that.


	3. Family, Expectations , and friends

**A/N – Review please. I don't know if my writing is good or not and only you can tell me **

**I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

"FRED, WHY MUST YOU INSIST ON DUMPING A COLD ARSE BUCKET OF WATER ON ME EVERY MORNING" I yelled as I got up and pointed my wand at him. He was just standing there with smug smile on his face. Git. Well I guess I should wipe that smugness right of his face. Without saying I word to him I lowered my wand, got ready and left. As I was going down the stairs I heard him trying to get my attention, but I was just going to let him suffer through the silence. Nothing could ruin this day. My brother is speaking to me again, quiddich tryouts are today, and I'm going to be giving Fred hell until he goes insane, or more insane if that's even possible.

When I reached the Great Hall I scanned the table seeing I the person was looking for was there yet. Sure enough she was at the end of the table, not touching her food looking pale as a ghost. Well that can just not do, can it. With a smile plastered on my face I headed over toward her.

"Hey Ali mind if I sit here" I asked, she looked up and nodded. I could see the worry in her eyes. I knew exactly what was on her mind, and I knew exactly how to calm her nerves.

"So I need your help. It may not seem like it but I am totally freaking out right now." As I said this she looks up at me with interest.

"What could you be freaking out about" she said finally speaking. Brilliant! She took the bait.

"Quidditch, I am going to be awful, and my family is going to laugh at me. I mean come on I'm a potter, my dad was the youngest seeker in a century barely ever missing the snitch! And let's not forget my mom, Holyhead Harpies chaser. I just worried what if I'm not good enough. Will my family still love me" I said putting a glum face on and hiding my face in my arms. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and sure enough she was about to blow.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you're not good enough? I've see you play there is no way you will not make it. And even if you don't there's no way your family would laugh at you. So what your mom played professional, nobody expects you to be exactly like her! "I couldn't help but let out a chuckle that I have been trying to keep in during her whole rant.

"James Sirius Potter why the hell are you laughing" she asked annoyed. I looked up at her and I had no doubt that there was mischief gleaming in my eye.

"Well you see Allison Grace Wood you just yelled at yourself for me. I know I'm not my parents, but on the other hand you're over here worrying about living up to your dad." I told her with a smirk.

"You're such a git Potter" she said punching me in the arm. Ow! That girl can punch.

"Don't you mean a handsome, sexy, beast quiddich player. You can't deny it you just told me"

"No" she said with a smirk "I said you were good on the field but I never commented on your looks, and I'm not a liar so those words would never come out of my mouth." She winked at me then got up and skipped toward the Quidditch field. I couldn't help but think that I judged people too quickly. Maybe I didn't let them see the real me, all they knew about me was who my family was. But that's not their fault I never let them in. Right then and there I decided I was going to make something of my life. I had no war to worry about so I should have the fun my parents couldn't have. I was going to make a name for myself. People won't know me for my family they will know me for me. Not Harry Potters son , but just James Sirius Potter.

**A/N- I promise the chapters will get longer. These first chapters were just to set up the story. I'm planning on tons of pranks soon, and I only have a few ideas, so please suggest some.**


	4. Quidditch, Pranks, and Feelings

To say I was annoyed would be an understatement. I was blood pissed off. Why might you ask? I can explain it in two words. Bloody girls! They follow me around everywhere, and when I say everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE. One of the nutters followed me into the loo. Another one was under my bed! And I'm almost sure they saw my wand! And I don't mean the one I use to preform spells! Why don't any of them get I'm not going to date them. I mean I haven't dated anybody yet, and I'm not planning on it soon! Sure I'm the most eligible bachelor, apparently to Witch Weekly, but that doesn't matter. If I go out with a girl I don't want it to be because I harry potters son, or because of my spectacular good looks (I have no self-esteem problems what so ever). So yeah I am in sixth year and have never had a girlfriend. And trust me I am NOT gay. That's just rumor that girls would spread around when I turn them down. There such a pain in the arse. I have much better things to focus on then them. Two things that are at the top of my list are friends and Quidditch. This year I am captain, and I got to it on my own accord. I did not buy my way on to the ream, or use my fame. Anyway as I was saying this year I have devised a plan that is sure to get us the cup. It starts with getting a good team. That means Quidditch tryouts.

GRYFINDOR QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS

TOMORROW BEFORE FIRST CLASS

FIRST YEARS ALLOWED

ONLY GRYFINDOR

This is what the sign says that I just hung up. I got special permission to allow first years to be on the team as long as I thought they were good enough. My dad was found in his first year so I believe a first year could be just as good.

"You think Lily will finally try out this year?" one of my best mates Ali asked as we headed to dinner. And no the rumors are not true we are not going out. Secretly I would like to go out with her. This summer she spent a lot of the time at Potter Manor and I started to like her, and like as mean more as a friend. Only my other best mate Fred knows how I feel. But there are two major problems with this. One I couldn't ruin our friendship by telling her I have feelings. And two I know for a fact she doesn't like me back. It's just bloody brilliant that the girl I like is one of the only one that will never like me. Oh great I'm taking too long to answer her, she's starting to look at me weirdly. Damn she has really pretty eyes. I could stare in them forever. I just want to grab her and snog the living—STOP Potter, get ahold of yourself and answer the bloody question.

"Yes she better I need her to catch the snitch" I told her still trying not to stare at her anymore. You probably would like to know a little more about Lilly wouldn't you. She's my younger sister, who is in her third year currently. She looks like a mini mom in my opinion. She has moms eyes (just like me Albus is the only one that got dads eyes) and red hair. Truthfully I'm surprised me or Al isn't a red head. I have a little of red in mine making my hair color a lighter brown but Al on the other hand has dark brown hair that's so dark it almost looks black. Back to Lily. She is a great seeker. She and Al got the seeker genes when I got the chaser genes like my mom. Anyway lily hasn't been able to be seeker because Gryffindor already had a great seeker. But he graduated so now it's up for the grab; I hope she takes it because last year we almost lost to Slytherin. I can't deny that Al is a great seeker. And he is a real threat, I know should not be overlooked.

"That's good, but even if we don't the team still has me and you." she said smiling at me. Blimey she has a beautiful smile!

"Yup you're a spectacular chaser" I tell her smiling back.

"So are you" she says giving my shoulder a nudge with her and I stand still. Automatically I feel sparks. She seems to have that effect on my whenever we touch. Sometimes I wonder if she feels it too.

"I forgot I have to go see Professor Longbottom, but I'll see you in class." I tell her. Right now I just had to clear my head, away from her. She frowns a little but then shrugs it off.

"Ok, I'll save you a seat in potions." She tells me giving me a hug. Even though I was trying to not think of her that way when she walked away one thing popped in my head.

Allison Wood has a fine arse

- THE NEXT DAY-

Today was tryouts. And to say I was excited wouldn't even cover how I felt. It was no secret that after school I wanted to play professional Quidditch. Both Allison and I wanted to. Most the time we were called the golden team cause we knew each other so well when we played. On the field we were almost unbeatable.

When I sat down at the table the whole gang was there. Dom (Bill and Fleurs kid) and Molly (Percy's kid) are best friends and they are in seventh year. Louis, Dom's younger brother and Rose (Ron's daughter) are in 5th year. Also in fifth year is Allison's little brother Nick. (Albus to but he's sitting at the Slytherin table with Scorp). And then in third year there is Roxy (Fred's sister), Hugo (Rose's little brother), and Lily. Most the Gryffindor team is made out of family.

The team is:

Chasers- Me (of course), Allison, and Louis

Keeper- Rose

Beaters- Fred and Nick

Seeker- Open

So as you can tell only two people on the team are not related. And today we only need a seeker. But my plan is to have reserves, since Quidditch can be violent (and it's smart to always have a backup).

As I sat next to Ali I tried not to think too much about Quiddich. My mind wandered to pranks. Fred and I are known around Hogwarts as mastermind pranksters. I would tell you why but that would take ages. Last night I came up with a brilliant plan and now was the best time to tell Fred since he's right next to me. But before I could get a word out Dom said something that made my insides catch on fire. All of a sudden I didn't care about Quidditch or pranks.

"Hey Allison I know a bloke who might ask you out."

"Who" Allison asked. Yeah please tell me who so I can knock his lights out.

"Eli Correr" after Dom said this Allison blushed. She bloody BLUSHED. I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I look down and my knuckles were red from gripping the seat so hard. I was so angry I just wanted to punch something.

"Mate calm down" Fred whispered to me. But I couldn't. A monster was raging inside me wanting to come out. And this time I decided I'm not going to push it away anymore. I am going to ask Allison Wood out before that git does, like my bloody life depends on it.

**A/N – I know they are probably going to get together really early but it annoys me in story's when they get together right at the end.**


	5. Hanging out,Notes, and deals

**A/N- Sorry I took a while, I just couldn't decide how to start the chapter. But anyways enjoy!**

Allison's P.O.V

My name is Allison Wood; and yes my dad is Oliver Wood, famous Quidditch keeper. I must add that, girls it is weird when you swoon over MY dad. Being a fan is alright but so you have to talk about his finely sculpted abs and how you want to shag the pants off of him. Also it is creepy to see you kissing a poster of my dad. Its creepy enough having my dad's face plastered on the walls multiple time. And for the last time no I will not get you an autograph. I am n my dad. Yes I am, awesome at Quidditch but I am a chaser, not a keeper. I have no interest in being a keeper what so ever. Anyways James and I are the best together and I would never give that up. Also we are best mates off the field. He is like a brother to me. He will always be the older brother I have never ha- who am I kidding I fancy the bloody pants off of James potter. I need to stop kidding myself and just live with the fact that there's no going back I have feelings for my best mate and that's that. But it doesn't matter he doesn't see me like that. To him I'm just sister material; Speaking of the devil.

"Hey Ace" he said smiling as he sat down next to me. I probably should explain the whole Ace thing. One day we were sitting outside by the lake under a big tree (where I happen to be right now), I decided that I wanted to give James a nickname, something only I called him. I finally came up with just Jay. When I called him he decided to make it fair, but just A was too simple for him so he started to call me ace. He said it fit me because I am awesome and he could never ask for a better mate. Whenever he calls me it I can't help but blush a little.

"Hey Jay" I said leaning against him. Blimey he smells good. For a while we just sat there and stared at the lake. I couldn't help but shiver, you he to remember it is September. All of a sudden I'm pulled into James chest and his arm is wrapped around me. I really hope he can't see my face right now, because if he could he would see that I looked like a tomato. I could feel his chin resting on top of my head and the rise and fall of his chest. Moments like this I didn't mind that we were not dating, because at this moment I felt like I had the best ate in the world and I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Class is about to start soon" I say breaking the silence.

"I know but I really don't want to go. I just feel like we dot spend as much time together anymore" He tells me.

"You know we have to go James, all the teachers know your parents and they will notice when were gone" I tell him sadly. I really didn't want to class either. He was right we haven't had time to hang out, just me and him. He knew I was telling the truth because the next minute he got up and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and he helped me up.

"Why do you always have to be right Ace" he said giving me a small smirk. I couldn't help but notice that he was still holding my hand, but I didn't care at all.

"Wish I wasn't right about now. I really miss you" and just like that I had an idea. I couldn't help but smile

"Hey James would you do the honor in accompany me to the next Hogsmeade trip?" I asked him. He looked astonished.

"'I'm sorry Allison but I am going to have to say no to that. I have been planning way to long how I am going to ask you out, and I'm not going to let all that planning go to waste" he told me before going in the class room and sitting next to Fred, leaving me confused. Did he think I asked him out and what does he mean by planning way too long to as me out? Then it hit me and I knew I wasn't going to e able to stop smiling like a fool all day.

James Potter is going to ask ME out.

- Switch P.O.V. To James-

I am such a wanker. Why the bloody hell would I say that to her. I might as well just have told her that I was planning on asking her but even though I knew there was no way she was going to say yes. But then why does she have the most beautiful smile n he faces that won't disappear. It's hard to concentrate on charms when I can't keep my eyes off her. Why did I have to open my mouth, I could be sitting next to her right now. I could be over there discreetly trying to touch her as much as I could. I just can't get that feeling of her hand in mine, or my body rapped around her. I finally pulled my gaze away from her when Fred nudged me. On the piece of scrapped paper there was writing. You see we used some of the same charms on the marauder map to make paper that when one wrote on it someone else would see it on the other persons. So if Fred wrote on his paper it would show up and other way around. Even Ali had a few pieces. Also you can choose who sees what. So this way we can't get caught passing notes. Its Bloody Brilliant I must say.

(Fred= **Bold **…. James=Underline…..Allison=_Italic _)

**'You okay mate?'**

I grabbed my quill and started to respond.

'I said something stupid to Ali and I probably lost my chance"

**'What happened?'**

'She asked me to go to Hogsmeade, I thought she meant as a date and you know how hard I have been trying to plan the best way to plan how to ask her out. So I told her no and then kind of told her I was going to ask her out. Now she will probably never talk to me or it will be all awkward'

**'Mate I don't think she looks sad at all you need to get our head out of the gutter and ask her out soon'**

'Like you need with Charlotte Longbottom?' I chucked as I wrote this. You see Char( as Fred likes to call her) is Allison's best friends and just happens to be the Herbology Professors daughter, who also happens to be friends with our family. He has liked he since 4th yea and just denies she feels anything for him when its pretty obvious she does.'

**'Leave char out of this, actually wait I will make you a bet. If you ask Ali out I will ask Char.'**

'Deal but no backing out. I was going to ask Ai anyway. No turning back now" after I wrote this I put the quill down and tried to pay attention to the professor when three words Allison wrote that made my heart beat faster.

_' I'll be waiting' _

**_A/N- please please please review. i would be happy even if i only got one._**


	6. Practice, fire works, and passion

I can feel adrenaline pumping though my veins. Sweat drenching my body. I just couldn't take it anymore the shirts going off. Right now I am holding the first Quidditch practice. At this moment I have the team running laps to start the practice out. Sure I get a lot of hell for it but no way I'm going to have lazy arses on my team. Anyway as I discard my shirt I notice a certain someone checking out my abs.

"Like what you see" I taunt Ali as I flex to show of my muscles more.

"It's just not cool that guys can take off their shits, but a girl cant." As Ali says this I can't help but think of her with her shirt off. Yeah defiantly going to need a cold shower after this. I ran closer to her so I was right next to her ear.

"I wouldn't mind if you took your shirt off" I whispered into her ear. I was satisfied when I saw a shiver run through her body. I'm betting you want to know what's going on between her and I. well what I can tell you is its going Bloody brilliant. Ever since I kind of told her I was planning on asking her out we have been flirting like crazy. And with the hogsmeade trip coming up I would have to set my plan into action soon. The other dad she kissed my cheek. Can you believe it her beautiful sculpted lips touched MY cheek.

"Stop flirting guys, none of us wants to see that" Nick yells out

"I agree with Fred dear brother, it's bad enough you're putting us through hell" my sister Lily yelled at me. Yes she's the seeker. Did you ever doubt for a min that she would not make it? She is a Potter after all.

"Yeah keep your pants on James you can jump her later tonight." Fred jokes.

"Oh I'm planning on it" I mumble under my breath, forgetting that Ali is close to me. I look up and wink before running to get my broom.

"All right team enough running grab your broom. We're going to start off the year with a friendly game with the reverse team.

- Skip to Dinner, Change to Allison's P.O.V. -

That boy is going to be the death of me. First he takes off his bloody shirt (might I add he is so damn fine with his shirt off. Just the way his sweat rolls down his finely muscular body. I just can't help but stare), Then he huskily whispers seductive things in my ear, and then to make it worse he mumbles under his breath he's going to jump me tonight. If he's going to do it can he just do it already I'm tired of waiting. So after a rough game between the reverse and us, let's just say we flattened them, we are all sitting at the dinner table well eating dinner. Anyway to why James bloody potter is going to be the death of me happens while I'm talking to Charlotte, my best girl mate.

"What are you doing for the hogsmeade trip?" I ask her. Before she answers I feel a leg move against mine. Not just anybody's leg. This leg belonged to James. I glanced at him quickly and he winked. I decided to try to focus on my convo with Char.

"Well I'm waiting for this one dude to ask me out. I'm pretty sure he might do it tomorrow." I knew who she meant but I couldn't focus because now there as a hand on my knee and it was very slowly moving up to my thigh. All of a sudden I felt very hot. I felt like my whole body was on fire. The feeling that swept through my body was antagonizing but not cause I wanted it to stop. No I wanted the exact opposite, I wanted more. Then just like that his hands were off me. When I looked up he was getting up and heading toward Headmaster Hale. What is he doing?

"What is James doing?" Char asked me. Apparently I wasn't the only one confused. When I looked at Fred he was just grinning like a fool. When I gave him a questioning glance he just shook his heat. Git. I turned back to James and watched him intently. He was talking to the headmaster excitedly. After a few minutes the headmaster got up with a smile; Casting a Sonorus on himself before speaking.

"Everyone can I have your attention" He paused until everyone was silent. Me with everyone else was looking up at him in confusion.

"Mr. Potter here just informed me that him and his mate Fred have set up a fireworks show for us. After dinner if you would like to go head over to the Quidditch pitch. The curfew has been pushed back to 12. Do not disappoint me" as he went to go sit down every one cheered. When James came I smacked him upside his head.

"What the hell was that for wood." He asked

"For not telling me about your plan." I told him angrily

"It was a surprise nobody knew" he said before leaning over to add something in my ear. " Also I like it when your angry your all feisty"

"Your such a git Potter" I said after I got myself together.

"I'll make it up to you tonight "he said before getting up and heading toward the Quidditch pitch I'm guessing.

"Why don't we follow ladies" Fred said. I sighed before heading off with him and Char. This better be one hell of a night. That boy has a lot to make up for. As we got to the pitch it was starting to get dark already. I sat down with Char as Fred went off to help James.

"The sexual tension between you two is crazy" Char says out of nowhere

"Don't remind me. Did you see what he was doing at dinner?" I ask her

"No do tell"

"He was feeling my leg up basically" I told he blushing

"No wonder you were all flustered. I thought you might have been getting sick"

"Yeah well- let's not talk about this right now" I tell her as I notice that the stands around us are filling up quickly. Soon both boys were sitting with us again and the whole crew was sitting around us.

After Fred and James said spell the fireworks started. I must say they will brilliant. Some played out the battle, some of them showed may places around Hogwarts. As I was watching I didn't notice James move next.

"Come on a broom ride with me?" he asked softly. When I looked up into his eyes I couldn't help but say yes. I didn't care that I was going to miss the rest of the fireworks. I nodded my head and James took my hand and leads me out of the pith. He took out his firebolt and motioned for me to climb on. He got on behind me and wrapped his arms around me before setting off toward the forest. Not the forbidden one of course. Not that we haven't been in there before. I was about to ask him where we were going when he landed in the middle of the field. When I gave him a confused look he just motioned for me to lay down with him. I gladly rested my head on his chest and looked up at the sky. My head moved up and down with the movement of his chest.

"I Have our own little show for us" he told me before he cast a spell in the sky. Just like before fireworks shot into the sky. This time they made images of stuff we did and likes.

"This is amazing magic" I told him after the Quidditch pitch lit up the sky.

"Make sure you watch the final, you won't want to miss it." He told me. I tore my eyes away from his just in time to see the final. I couldn't help but gasp in excitement. I was stuck staring in the sky in disbelief. In the sky the fireworks spelled out a question.

_"Will You Go Out With Me?" _

"Ace?" James muttered into my hair. I could feel him about to get up when I pushed him back down and propped myself with my elbow so I was right above his face.

"Stop freaking out James the answer is, and will always be, yes. Took you long enough" I said before crashing my lips on top of his. It started out as a slow soft kiss but soon it grew passionate. Our limbs became entangled s we tried to get to each other as close as possible. Head spread through my body and I could tell that all of James's heat was running down his body. His smooth lips against mine as we took ragged breaths in-between. And I must say it was a brilliant first kiss.

**A/N- Review **


	7. fights, bravery, and mystery

**A/N- sorry it has taken so long to update. I am out of state for awhile and its been busy. I will try to update again but I cant say the chapters are going to be too long. **

**FRED P.O.V.**

"I HATE YOU JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. YOU ARE SUCH A BIG HEADED GIT.!" Allison yelled. Ever since the day after to fire works Allison AND James have been after each other. none of us saw it coming. we all thought they were going to finally snog the living daylights out of each other. But no, they now apparently cant stop getting on each others nerves. None of us saw them after the fireworks, but we sure heard- I mean saw them the next morning at breakfast. it started with Ali snickering at James hair, and ended with James all red and leaving in a huff saying he would rather eat alone in the kitchens. Ali leaving a few min later saying she wasn't hungry. It has been a week since that happened.

"Something must have really happened between last night and this morning" I tell Char who is sitting next to me watching James and Allison going after each other.

"I have no clue, but I want to find out "She tells me.

"Me too, I hate seeing them like this." I tell her. I would hate for that to be me and her right now. that's why I refuse to tell her I fancy her. but what if that's what got James and Ali hating each other in the first place. that they took to long to admit to each other. or Allison decided she didn't want James anymore and that she was going out with another bloke. that would make James jealous which would make him act like a prat. I so do not even want there to be a chance of that happening.

"This whole thing has got me thinking, about us" I told her with a sudden burst of courage.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I would hate for our friendship to turn out like them "she said gesturing to our best friends who were busy yelling at each other still. that word, friendship. maybe that's all she wants us to be. no Fred you can not back down.A Gryffindor is suppose to be brave.

" I wasn't talking about our friendship" I tell her and she looks at me confused. but I cant stop now or ill never go back.

" Char, I don't want to wait to long and end up like them. Because now that they hate each other they will never know what they could have had. so what I'm saying here is, Charlotte I think you are the most brave nice beautiful girl I ever met and I fancy the pants off of you. So will you please be my girlfriend?" as I finish speaking I look up at her. Right as our eyes meet we just stare at each other. after a few minutes I notice she still hasn't answered.

" Um Char, I'm kind of dying over here." I tell her flustered. what if she says no, we will never be the same. we will be just like James and Allison.

" oh sorry" she says as her cheeks get red

" Fred for years we have been friends" oh no here it comes, the rejection." I always thought that you would ever see me as, but somehow you still manage to surprise me. So yes. And for the record I fancy the pants off of you too." she says with a smile. I cant help it anymore, I pull her into me digging my nose to her hair.

Charlotte Longbottom is my girlfriend, and her dad is going to kill me.

**A/N- like I said not as long as the last chapters. if I get some reviews ill try to find more time. **

**So what happened to James and Allison that made them hate each other between that night and the morning? like I said review to find out sooner!**


	8. Secrets, snogging, and temptation

**A/N- I know it took long to update, i have had an insane couple of weeks. i should be back on track now though. anyways a question for you guys, what is your fav actor and the movie they play in. mine has to be Logan Lerman , perks of being a wallflower. **

James P.O.V.

"POTTER YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT PRICK. THINKING YOU ALL HIGH AN MIGHTY" Allison yells at me getting closer and closer to me. She looked like she was about to punch me. Merlin, she is one feisty woman.

"I DON'T THINK IT I KNOW IT" I yell back at her, taking a step closer. We were so close I could feel her breath against my face. I quickly looked around to see who was near us. Fred and Charlotte were talking to each other sending glances toward our way every few minutes. What a cute couple, I must add. When neither were paying attention I dropped my voice.

"I got it, room of requirement 11 pm" I whisper to her.

"WELL YOU MUST HAVE BEEN MISINFORMED BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY AN ARSE LIKE YOU IS MIGHTY IN ANYWAY" She yelled before dropping her voice.

"Don't be late" she said winking before turning around and leaving the room. Damn little minx, she knew what she was doing to me yet she chooses to shake her arse as she leaves. Once she exited the common room I went and sat next to Fred.

"Bloody hell" I groan as I sit down

"Tough luck mate, there are many other girls" Fred tells me. Only if he knew.

"For Merlin sake James what the hell did you do?" Charlotte asks me, uncaring to the glares Fred was giving her. Why does everyone come to the conclusion it was me who did something wrong. This was all on Allison this time. She is the cause of everything that is happening.

"It's none of your business, but if you must know you should ask the cause of this. And that happens to not be me." I tell he before standing up and leaving, having a trip to a cold shower in mind. No way could I bear the stiffness for another 5 minutes. I knew one thing for certain, this is the most cold showers I have taken ever and I bet it isn't the last.

- Line break -

Don't fall asleep James. Don't fall asleep no matter what- what am I kidding myself there is no way I could even fall asleep right now if I wanted to. I guess I might as well go early. Taking out the marauders map I look to see if the cost is clear. Surprisingly nobody was patrolling the halls, but professor Longbottom was moving around in his quarters. Must be in between shifts. I quickly head toward the room of requirement. As I reach the spot I pace back and forth thinking of what I want. As a door appears I open it and step in. Perfect. Now I just have to wait. I sit on the coach as the time ticks by.

1 hour… 45 more minutes….. 40….. 30 …. Maybe I can just close my eyes for a minute.

I felt like I just closed my eyes when I felt someone on top of me. They were slowly kissing up my neck and back down. As they got to the base of my throat I couldn't help but moan. When they started sucking and grinding into me I grabbed them and flipped them below me.

"You're going to be the death of me Ace" I hiss at her

"I just wanted to leave my mark" she said looking at me, lust filling her eyes. I couldn't wait any longer. I slammed my lips on hers, not taking any time before biting her bottom lip asking for permission. As our tongues fight for dominance her hands roamed all over my body before resting in my hair. She ran her fingers though my hair, tugging my closer. As we ran out of breath I tailed kisses down her jaw before stopping near her ear.

"Time for me to leave my mark" I whisper in her ear. She moans as I latch onto her neck. I fee her hands move to my arse, gabbing it and rubbing herself against me.

"James" Allison said coming up for air. I look at her and meet her eyes.

"I was thinking, maybe it's time to tell people. Fred and char are together, and we had our fun. I want to be with you outside of these secret meetings." She admits to me

"I would love that Ace" I tell her

"Besides remember this prank was your idea" I remind her. Your probably wondering what prank. Well you see after we kissed we stayed under the stars and talked. Allison came up with a plan to keep us a secret to get out best mates together. Her plan was if we fought and never could be around each other then they would hang out more. So the next day at breakfast we started arguing about the little things. Now that they are together, and we had a little fun confusing them, we can finally be public.

"And it was pretty brilliant, you must admit" she said with her cute little smile on her face.

"Well except for the part where I almost attack you every day, you're too irresistible for your own good, especially hen you get all feisty." I tell her, thinking back to the gleam of passion in her eyes as she yelled at me.

"Yeah well you mister didn't make it any easier when you kept running your hands through your hair. There was so many times where I just wanted to each over and do it myself" she says as she takes her hands and runs it through my hair.

" well then the question is; how are we going to tell them?" I ask her

"Jay I am glad you asked" she said with a smirk and her eyes gleaming with mischief. And I could not help what I did next. I pounced, smashing our bodies together once more.

That question is going to have to wait for an answer a little bit longer, and I didn't mind one bit


	9. Mystery guy,great hall, and revealed

Charlotte's POV

Today was starting out weird. No better way I can explain it; its just weird. This morning Ali woke up muttering under her breath. It sounded like she was saying James over and over.  
James and Allison, such a complicated subject. I meant there best mates and all of a sudden there at each others throat 24/7. I have never seen there be so much tension in a room with two people. I mean come on it looked like they were going to kill each other of start snogging personality. Only if the later would happen, but now Fred and I are ever giving up on hoping it. We hate to admit it but James and Allison are a lost cause. Right now is a good example. Allison and I are walking down to the great hall and she has that gleam in her eye, the I'm going to kill someone gleam. I also cant notice something else weird about the morning though.  
"Is that a hickie?" I ask her. Right on her neck is a mark that was covered by her hair before. I'm pretty sure she blushed some before covering it with her hair.  
"I don't know what your talking about" she says, but I can easily tell she's lying.  
"Allison Wood, don't you dare try to pull that on me. I can tell when my best friend is lying! Now spill before I tell Fred and you know he will get it out of you somehow." she starts to open her mouth to argue back but I glare at her and she closes her mouth. All of a sudden she grabs me and pulls me into a empty classroom. I look at her confusingly, and she takes a deep breath.  
" Well you see there is this guy. He's bloody amazing, and I'm not just talking bout his snogging skills. I just started seeing him and I'm completely head over heels" she says looking at the door. A million thoughts run through my head. She's been seeing someone? Why the hell did she not tell me? What about James, how could she just forget about him. I mean she only has likes him since bloody 3rd year. But the evidence is in her actions. She cant stop smiling when she was talking about him, and you would have to be blind to see the passion in her eyes.  
" Who" I manage to ask through my shock. She looks at me before gazing back toward the door.  
"I Cant say yet, but I promise you'll find out soon. Can we please go get breakfast now" she asks. She looks so vulnerable, its hard to be mad at her.  
"Fine! But your telling me after we eat!" I tell her trying to be at least a little angry. She nods and opens the door. I follow her to the great hall. At the table Fred and James are already there. I see James get up and head over toward us, leaving Fred with a blank look on his face. I knew better to not be near Ali and James when they are about to fight so I go to sit with my boyfriend. When I sit down he grabs by hand glancing between me and James. I know I shouldn't tell him what I just found out, but I couldn't help it.  
" Fred, Allison is seeing someone" I say lowly so only he can hear.  
"what?! Who" he asks brushing a piece of hair out of my face.  
" I don't know. Apparently she's been seeing him for awhile secretly. You should see her talk about him. You can tell she's in love. " as I tell him the whole hall gasps. I look up and see that two people are snogging in the middle of the great hall. Conversations spread throughout the great hall.  
"is that"  
"no way"  
"James potter…"  
"in thought they hated each other"  
"Allison Wood"  
No bloody way. What happened to the guy she was just talking about. What was going on. No. it cant be.  
" I guess we found out who that mystery guy is" Fred says  
He just confirmed what I was thinking.  
Allison's mystery guy and James Potter are the same guy.  
One other thing became clear  
I am going to kill my best friend


End file.
